


hold me tight

by mikararinna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, dancing boyfriends, my hand slipped a lot on this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: His beauty shone more, even when the clock striked midnight and with sweat dripping down his face.





	hold me tight

**Author's Note:**

> edit: I posted this and the teaser came out ad iT WAS SHOWNU!!!1! let's see wht pairing i think of tmrw lmao

“Let’s go through that one more time,” Hyunwoo said as he walked across the room to where his phone was connected to the speakers. Hyungwon groaned. Hyunwoo gave him a quick glance before returning to his playlist.

“You were the one who suggested us to do this.” Hyunwoo said as a matter-of-fact.

Hyungwon pouted, his bottom lip jutted out making his pink, plump lips glistening under the dim studio lights. “But that was hours ago, I don’t want to practice anymore!” he whined.

“Well you made a mistake of practicing with me, in which I won’t stop until we perfect this.” Hyunwoo said as he walked over to Hyungwon. Hyungwon draped his lanky figure onto Hyunwoo, burying his head into Hyunwoo's shoulder. Hyungwon whined out another ‘hyung’ and Hyunwoo laughed.

“One more time,” Hyunwoo said when he pulled Hyungwon away from him, just enough for their eyes to meet.

Hyungwon's hair stuck onto his forehead, his face glistening with sweat. But that didn’t make him any less handsome. Hyunwoo liked Hyungwon like this. All sweaty, determine and hardworking. All soft, wrapped around Hyunwoo's buff arms. Hyunwoo caressed Hyungwon's face, pushing back Hyungwon's fringe to have a better look at his eyes.

“One more time, okay? Then I promise we’ll stop.” Hyunwoo said.

Hyungwon whined in protest, his bottom lip jutting out forward in a pout. Hyunwoo smiled before leaning down to give a quick peck to Hyungwon on the lips. Hyungwon sighed, finally giving up. It was not always that he got special treatment like kisses on the lips from his boyfriend. Hyunwoo was always persistent on being the fair leader and with their busy schedule – mostly on Hyunwoo's side – it had been hard for them to have time alone.

“Fine, one last time.” Hyungwon said, defeated.

Hyunwoo grinned – a rare event – and kissed Hyungwon on the cheek before jogging back to his phone. He set up the playlist and rushed back to his lover’s side. They both got into their position, dance steps imprinted in their minds.

The music started and they fell in step with each other. Hyunwoo liked how in sync they were with each other. Which was ironic, because they were both different in personalities. Hyungwon was stubborn, always wanting to lead them both further into their relationship. But Hyungwon was also fragile, wanting Hyunwoo to help him each step of the way. Which, Hyunwoo was totally fine with. He would hold onto Hyungwon's hands, each step of the way.

Hyunwoo watched their reflection through the mirror. Over the course of them knowing each other, over the time they had been together, Hyunwoo liked this moment the best. The moment where they were absorbed in their dancing. Hyunwoo loved dancing and Hyunwoo loved Hyungwon. And seeing Hyungwon dancing was the one thing he loved most.

Hyunwoo watched as Hyungwon's facial expression scrunched up in concentration. Hyunwoo liked this part of watching Hyungwon dancing too. The way Hyungwon's facial expressions changed with each transition. He commented on this once to Hyungwon. In which, Hyungwon wasn’t too happy about and sulked for the rest of the week. So Hyunwoo didn’t comment on it anymore, just happy to steal glances over at Hyungwon each time he had the chance – which was every time they practiced, together or not.

Hyungwon was an excellent dancer. Not saying the others weren’t or him being biased towards Hyungwon. There was just something about Hyungwon dancing that attracted Hyunwoo. He, himself was a great dancer, if all those comments about him were true. But watching Hyungwon dancing was another story.

And he could tell that story over and over again without ever getting bored.

There was just something about Hyungwon flicking his wrist during his part in All In or when he bend himself during his part in Beautiful that makes Hyungwon more attractive than he already was. Hyungwon's dancing was coloured with grace and passion. With determination, which Hyunwoo saw every time he caught Hyungwon practicing during late hours and it shone when Hyungwon performed on stage. To Hyunwoo, he found it endearing every time he stopped to just watch Hyungwon practicing. The Hyungwon who loved sleeping more than anyone else, practicing even when midnight was hours ago and the sun was getting ready to rise any minute.

Hyunwoo watched as their bodies followed the beat and rhythm of the music. Of course, his eyes never left Hyungwon's body dancing in fluid motion. Hyungwon might have noticed this when his eyes met Hyunwoo's through the mirror's reflection. Hyungwon flashed him a grin before they broke eye contact and continued with the dancing.

Hyunwoo mentally prepared himself when he heard the last notes of the music flowing from the speaker. They stroked the last pose before the music finally ended. Hyunwoo could feel his legs burned, but he was okay, he was used to this. Hyungwon sighed as he stood up, his legs wobbling like a new born deer. He almost toppled over before Hyunwoo caught him by the waist, just in time.

“Thank you hyung,” Hyungwon said as he straightened himself up. But Hyunwoo didn’t let go, he just hold onto Hyungwon tightly.

“Hyung?” the younger asked as he lift his face to look at Hyunwoo.

“Just,” Hyunwoo paused as he thought of the perfect way to word this. Hyunwoo sighed. “Just, just stay, okay?” he said as the speaker resounded, this time playing a much softer tune than it was playing earlier.

Hyungwon fell silent as his gaze met Hyunwoo's. Hyunwoo took a deep breath before exhaling softly. He took a step back and pulled Hyungwon with him by the waist. Hyungwon was startled at first, still confused by the whole ordeal. But as the song progress, he relaxed. Hyungwon wrapped an arm around Hyunwoo's neck while his other hand rested itself on top of Hyunwoo's shoulder. Hyungwon looked at Hyunwoo and smiled softly, sweetly that it made Hyunwoo's heart ached and overwhelmed with affection.

Hyungwon let Hyunwoo guide him with every step and they followed the quiet rhythm of music playing on the background. Hyungwon rested his head on the crook of Hyunwoo's neck. He closed his eyes, peacefully enjoying the atmosphere. He could hear the soft thump of Hyunwoo's heartbeat and the musky scent of Hyunwoo's body. And he had never felt safer.

Hyunwoo relaxed too. Swaying softly, pulling Hyungwon closer to him with each step. They were still tired, sweating from the previously energetic dance routine done earlier. But the tiredness was replaced with a feeling of warmth, wrapped around them like a giant blanket. It made Hyungwon feel secured and loved, having Hyunwoo like this, all to himself. It made Hyunwoo feel giddy, with Hyungwon burying himself into him. It was just them, caught up in the moment, an orchestra of pianos and violins accompanying them in this chilling night after dance practice.

Hyunwoo glanced at the clock hanged on the wall behind Hyungwon. Just a few minutes now, and the song will end soon. The music wrapped up, with Hyunwoo and Hyungwon standing in the middle of the studio, coddled up to each other.

Hyunwoo leaned down, his lips was just hovering beside Hyungwon's ears. “Happy anniversary,” he whispered softly, just for Hyungwon to hear. Hyungwon, who was also his entire universe.

Hyunwoo listened as Hyungwon gasped softly, his body shivering from the intensity of Hyunwoo's voice so close to his ear. Hyungwon glanced behind him towards the wall clock which both hour and minute hands were pointing to the number twelve. Hyungwon glanced back at Hyunwoo, his doe eyes glistening.

“It’s our anniversary,” he whispered back to Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo smiled, completely awe-struck by the beauty he held in his hands currently. “Yes baby, it is.” Hyunwoo replied, leaving a gentle peck on the tip of Hyungwon's nose.

Hyungwon's eyes closed and his nose scrunched up when Hyunwoo kissed his nose. But when his eyes fluttered open again Hyunwoo saw nothing but love and adoration flashing in his eyes.

“I didn’t know you were such a romantic.” Hyungwon said as he trailed kisses down Hyunwoo's jawline.

Hyunwoo groaned when Hyungwon nipped on the soft skin on his collarbone and Hyungwon giggled. “Only for you baby,” Hyunwoo said as he kissed Hyungwon on the lips and Hyungwon returned the gesture.

“I love you,” Hyungwon said when they pulled apart from the kiss. But Hyungwon wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo's neck, pulling their bodies closer to each other. Hyunwoo smiled as he squeezed Hyungwon gently.

“I love you more.” He said.


End file.
